old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Flagellant
"There is a stench of Chaos about you, blasphemer! Perhaps my whip can free it from your flesh!" Advanced/Special (Core) Flagellants are crazed religious fanatics who barely care if they live or die, so long as they can strike a blow against Chaos and all that they perceive as vile before they go. They are often remarkablly charismatic individuals who lead other broken souls, as the force of their personality and their strong religious convictions draw others to them. Flagellants always wield massive weapons, the better to smite their enemies, and eschew the use of armour, feeling that their Gods will protect them until the proper time to die has come. Saner folk tend to actively avoid their company. Note: You must have at least one insanity to enter this career. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Theology), Charm, Heal, Intimidate, Speak Language (Classical) Talents: Fearless, Specialist Weapon Group (Flail or Two-handed Weapon), Strike Mighty Blow Trappings: Flail or Great Weapon, Bottle of Good Craftsmenship Spirits, Religious Symbol, Religious Relic Career Entries Anointed Priest, Friar, Priest, Zealot Career Exits Demagogue, Interrogator, Priest, Soldier, Veteran A Day in the Life A flagellant’s world is that of pain. Some of this pain is the self-inflicted lashes brought on by the flagellant’s constant acts of repentance. However, the flagellant also bears the painful burden of preaching the message of his gods to heathens, and leading fellow defenders of the faith into the unending war against Chaos. When not in battle against their vile enemies, flagellants often lurk in the shadows of the slums, searching for souls to save…or evil to punish. However, the mad fanatics can easily find both where the sane would find none, choosing to see only what they want to see. Many times, flagellants walk into the most innocent situations and turn them into blood-soaked scenes of carnage. Flagellants also frequent the temples of the gods they worship. Mercifully, much of this time is spent in silent prayer, as they ask their deities for the strength to smite their enemies. However, they also seek audience with priests and other worshippers of the temples, attempting to gain converts to their crusade against Chaos. Though they may gain the adoration of a few zealots, such attempts to gain followers usually lead to suggestions as to where Chaos might be fought…far away from the temples. By that measure, flagellants haunt ruins, caves, and other places where creatures of Chaos are rumoured to lair. If the taint of Chaos is mentioned in connection to a particular place, odds are that a flagellant patrols somewhere nearby. Flagellants have few allies and even fewer friends. This, of course, is their own doing – they believe that people who do not blindly follow their causes with slavish devotion are enemies at best, and conspirators of Chaos at the worst. Their few friends are often rogues who whisper lies to them, seeking to twist some advantage out of their insistence on seeing enemies everywhere. Notable Figures Marko von Miktar is known and feared in the city of Praag as a merciless flagellant. Formerly a soldier of the Empire, the fierce warrior was attacked and left for dead on the outskirts of the Kislevite city by beasts of Chaos. Instead of perishing in the cold, though, von Miktar received a vision from Ursun…and somehow managed to drag himself back to the city despite the loss of an eye. Marko von Miktar is more a force of nature than a man, and is hard not to notice in Praag. He wears grey tattered rags, often covered in muck from the sewers he constantly walks through in search of creatures of Chaos. He speaks in a broken mishmash of Reikspiel and Kislevarin, ensuring that few can understand his words. A giant wooden cudgel, stained with the blood of his enemies, is ever-present in his hands.